Buildings with precast floors are in extreme danger of collapse during, for example, gas explosions, earthquakes, and damage due to normal subsidence or settling. This danger exists because precast floor consist, in principle, of longitudinal girders arranged loosely with respect to each other, with the longitudinal girders being placed mutually in parallel at a specific spacing and resting on building end walls which define the rooms of the buildings. The interspaces between the longitudinal girders are filled in, in most cases, by hollow floor blocks inserted in the interspaces so that non-interrupted floor surface is provided. By pouring motar or cement it is then possible to level any uneveness resulting from the construction. During this process, a frictional connection due merely to the contact forces is established between the individual mounting elements such as the longitudinal girders, the floor blocks, the compensating motar or cement, and the supporting building walls and, in some constructions, there is also provided a mechanical clamping action between specific mounting elements and the motar additionally providing a certain adhesive bond.
A disadvantage of constructions of the aformentioned type resides in the fact that such constructions merely satisfy the normally occurring applied loads and forces, that is, purely static forces and very minor vibrations as they result from traffic loads for which the floor has been designed. However, such constructions cannot withstand suddendly occurring forces such as, for example forces which occur during a gas explosion or an earthquake because the forces arising during the special occurrences are considerably larger than the originally estimated working loads. Moreover, in utilizing individual mounting elements, the individual elements exhibit a highly unstable behavior resulting in a shifting with respect to one another so that they tend to slide off building walls whereby the floors and, under certain circumstances, also the building walls will collapse.